The Newer Directions
by LoveKlaineButImStillAlternativ
Summary: In 2017 their's none left inglee club, so what does Will Shuester do? Why only pt up another sigh up sheet for newer new directions. syoc
1. Prolougue

I walked down the horribly boring halls of McKinley. I'm a 15 year old sophomore; I turn sixteen on May tenth which, unfortunately, is far from the early September in my second year at American high school.

I'm a transfer student from a small unknown town in England. My name's Margaret Smith, but if you call me that I'll punch you. I got by Kat, it's my mother's name. Last year people called me Maggie because I was happy, kind of, for a while at least.

I've lived her since the beginning of high school because my mum passed away in a tragic accident which I don't want to talk about because it's too soon. But know I live with my 'dad', aka my brother because my dad hates me.

Why, you ask? Because my father cheated on his wife with my mother when he was like twenty five and my mum was like seventeen. So my brother is really my half brother but let's just stick with brother for now okay? My dad didn't want m but my brother took pity and know we're as close as can be (did anyone get my sarcasm there?).

Okay so now your thinking why is the messed up girl standing in front of the sigh up sheet for glee club? I sing. I'm an amazing singer. No one who's heard me can deny it. So that's why I wrote Kat Smith in horribly untamed words at the top of the list in my own metal black pen that looked like a knife.

And with that I stalked down the hall to my first class.

***µ***

Will Shuester smiled as he saw the black haired girl write her name on the sign up sheet for glee club. The girl had pale skin, amber eyed and an aura which just said 'don't come near me or you'll regret it'. Will had to admit he wouldn't have thought a girl like that would enter. But then again Will never thought a lot of the people who were once in glee would actually attend.

He smiled as the girl dressed in black skinny jean and the baggy black hoodie walked her ankle leather boots away. He decided that this year they would win every competition they entered, now that's something that hasn't happened in awhile; and wil must admit that it would be amazing to win again.

And with that he walked to his first lesson of the day.

**Okay so this is one of the many syoc stories out there and I just had this idea so I thought I'd put it outthere. Okay I want characters for McKinley as well as Vocal Adrenalin and the Dalton Academy Warblers.**

**So here is the form but remember be descriptiveplease therwise you won't be acceptd. Also pm only okay?**

**Full name:**

**Nickname(s): please include the nickname that sue gives you any hate names if they have any.**

**Age: don't forget the birthday**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype: if they have any**

**Religion: like atheist or Jewish or was christened but they don't actually believe in it.**

**Personality: **

**School: you know are they from Dalton, McKinley or vocal adrenalin.**

**Past:**

**Character development: like does anything happen to your oc, please tell me. Add things that you want to happen to you oc too.**

**Sexuality:**

**Romance type: you know what type off person they would go for.**

**Apeearance: **

**Celebrity look-a-like:**

**Clothing style:**

**Family: please add the relationship with them as well as a small thing on what they look like**

**Songs: add at least three but no more than six. These are the ones that you'd like for solos.**

**Group songs: just group songs you'd like in the story**

**Audition song: please make it something your character is similar too.**

**Music style: add if they play any instruments too. **

**Sing-a-like: a person they sound like so I can get a feel for your oc.**

**Dance: can they dance, if so what do they do?**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Other clubs:**

**House: if they ever go over to your house just give a quick description on what it looks like as wel as your oc's bedroom.**

**Anything else: **

**And that's it also my oc's celebrity look like is dia frampton  
**

**Hope you like and send an oc or a few in please?**


	2. Chapter 1

Kat walked down the halls of McKinley in her studded leather ankle boots, black skinney jeans, a white blouse and her studded leather jacket. Her 'just above the chest' length black hair was tied in two low pigtails. She walked over to her locker and took out the thing she needed for her next class.

"Hey Blondie!" Kat heard the grouchy voice of coach Sylvester.

"Hi, coach what's couch?" she asks in a bored tone.

"Don't take that voice with me young lady." Sue sys in a 'I totally suspect you of something voice'. "Now I want you to re-join the Cheerios." She stated plain and simple.

"Listen coach as much as I liked it I really don't think it's my scene anymore and please stop calling me Blondie. I'm not blonde anymore." Kat says before trying to walk off.

"Listen Blondie, you will come back to the Cheerios!" sue demands calmly and kat stops and turns around and looks straight at sue.

"Look, coach I really don't want to go back to the Cheerios, so please coach, just drop it. I'm going to be late to class." Kat says then walks off to class for real.

***GLEE***

It was lunch and Zoella Rushing was sitting outside to eat her lunch alone. She had straight black hair, icy blue eyes with small rectangle frames glasses on her pale face; she is quite skinny and stands at 5'2. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a black tutu, a t-shirt that said 'keep calm and carry on' and black knee-high converse.

She ate quietly hoping to be ignored by everyone around her. Don't get her wrong she's a nice and bubbly girl but just a little bit distant. She tried to block out her surrounding sounds. But she couldn't help but hear a conversation between two Cheerios as they walked past.

"Did you hear?" a girl about 5'5 with long light brown hair in a ponytail asked her friend.

"Hear what?" the red-headed 5'6 girl asked.

"Mr Schuester is still doing glee club. I thought after last year that he'd just give up on it." The brunette said.

"Yeah I know right, its al just for singing wannabe's who just wanna..." unfortunately the cheerleaders were out of hearing range for Zoella so she couldn't hear the rest of it.

Zoella let a small smile slip her grasp. Glee club, the bottom of the social scale. She didn't care really. She was already there, but glee club. She could let herself shine through. And with that she finished her lunch, threw the brown paper bag in the bin and ran to sign up.

***GLEE***

"Hey sis'." Kat's brother, Hayden, says as he sits on the bench next to her.

"Hey, hay." She says in her normal tone.

Her brother, stands at 6'5, making him rather noticeable. He has the typical 'I'm the golden boy' looks. The natural golden blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She and her brother look nothing alike. Probably because Hayden is full on American while Kat is half American half English-Japanese.

"Made you lunch." He say's sweetly while passing her a plastic box that had a warp, an apple and a chocolate bar in it.

"Okay, why are you treating me?" she saw right through his façade.

"Dad's having one of his meetings tonight so I recommend staying out of the house tonight." He says in a sad voice.

She glared at her brother and he continued while pulling out his wallet, "here is 50 bucks." he passes two twenties and a ten to her. "Watch a film, get dinner and buy you some nail varnish or something."

"Fine," she says grudgingly. "What time can I be back, if I'm back." She adds o the end and Hayden chuckles slightly.

"Half ten at most is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine, I should get back to school; don't want to miss the bell." She says and grabs her back pack.

"You haven't even started your lunch yet." He frowns.

"I'll eat it on my way." She say's while outing the bow in her bag and walks back to school.

Once Kat was only a five minute walk away from school she stopped by the side of an alley and looked into her bag before pulling out a cigarette and a square rolling stones lighter that had silver rhinestones on it. She lit the cigarette and put it in her mouth and took a deep breath and carried on walking back to school.

***GLEE***

Once Kat got back to school she immediately went to the bathroom. She sprayed some perfume on and took a out a stick of chewing gum out and plopped it into her mouth and started chewing.

And with that she exited the stall and saw her old 'friend'.

The girl had light brown skin and brown eyes. She was dressed in a cheerios outfit and her chest-length dark brown hair was in a high-pony.

"Hey Maggie." She said sweetly.

"Hi, Harper. Nice seeing you, but I gotta get to class." Kat say's while trying to exit but harper grabbed her hand.

"Maggie, the bell doesn't ring for another five minutes." Kat winced at her name but gave up fighting the shorter girl.

"Okay Harper, spit it out." She says dryly.

"Sue wants you back on the team. I don't know why because I'm so much better than you and I look way cuter but she does so I have a proposition." Harper says endearingly.

"And what is this proposition?" Kat asks with a hint of sarcasms in her voice.

"You re-join Cheerios and I won't make you life suck." She says calmly before carrying on, "okay I'll give you some time to think, but no more than a week tops, okay?" she says wither sickly sweet voice before walking out of the girls toilets.

And with that Kat exits the toilet herself and starts walking to her next class just before the bell rings.

As she walks to her next class she sees the sign up sheet for glee club:

"Kat Smith

Zoella Rushing

Jensen Powel

Ajah Michaels

Madisyn Winslow"

At that she smiled a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

**Yay first proper chapter! Aren't you proud of me?**

***couch* okay onto Sirius business, *oh crap wrong fandom***

**Okay back to reality, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has submitted so far and I just wanted to say 'one boy, really I got one gay boy for this; I don't really care because I love the oc but really? One boy, who's gay. I'm sorry but none of these girls will have bf's (or the one guy), just sayin.'**

**So yeah, I also got one girl for vocal adrenalin which made me happy :D but please send in more people it'll make my day.**

**Also for those who can't copy and paste from the story I've put the syoc form on my profile.**

**(in order of appearance)**

**Margarat 'kat' Smith, played by Dia Frampton belongs to Moi**

**Zoella Rushing, played by kimmi smiles belongs to MarchingbandGLEEK XD**

'**The red-headed 5'6 girl', played by Grace Phipps belongs to Yonna9queen**

**Harper, played by Vanessa morgan belongs to . .fanfics**

**The rest have not actually appeared yeat but they belong to,**

**danny1993**

**xXBrokenThoughtsXx**

**LocalXmusicXjellybeanX**

**They belong to the rest of the characters on the list and I will probably credit them once their ocs appear because I'm rather lazy.**

**And special thanks to the only vocal adrenalin person I have so thanks 'Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds'**

**Okay, thanks for writing but I've got to wake up for school in like seven hours so I'll have to go but I'll probably start writing the next chapter while I'm getting ready for school, so be anticipated!**


	3. Chapter 2

Kat exited the school as soon as the bell rang. Her brother made it clear, stay away from the house until half ten. So she pondered on what to do. She decided o going to go for a run for a few hours, but before that she had to pay someone a visit.

***GLEE***

Kat was happy. She had her smoke (don't worry, they're just plain normal cigs not pot or any other types like those), her 'friend' had supplied her with more (only using up 30 of the fifty her brother gave her) and she still had a lot of time to use. Unfortunately she didn't have anywhere to put he bag so she discreetly stuffed her bag in a bush behind her letter box.

Then she went off for a run with her phone in her pocket.

***GLEE***

"Hey, where are you, I'll come pick you up." Kat's brother said over the phone.

I'm in the park sitting on a bench under a street light and I'm playing on my phone." Kat said in her bored voice, she was sat on a park bench panting.

He chuckled, "okay Maggie," "Kat", "Kat, I'll be their in ten minutes, just stay were you are okay."

"'Kay." And with that she hung up and half an hour later she was at home in bed.

***GLEE***

the next day for Zoella was to be different. Why? Because it was audition day for the glee club.

And she knew exactly what she would sing.

She entered the auditorium that was for the glee club wearing a cyan blue skinny jeans, a bubblegum pink tank top, a bright blue tutu and knee-high black converse.

"Hello, are you Kat smith?" mister Schuester, who was sat in the middle of the auditorium seats, asked.

"No I'm Zoella Rushing." She said in a small voice.

"Okay, Zoella, what will you be singing today?" he asked kindly.

"Hey Jude by the Beatles." Zoella said and walked up to the microphone and the band behind her started playing the correct beat and she caught on instantly.

'_Hey Jude, _

_Don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song and make it better,_

_Remember to let her into heart,_

_Then you can start, to make it better,_

_Hey Jude,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_You were made to go out and get her,_

_The minute you let her get under your skin,_

_Then you'll begin to make it better,_

_And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey Jude refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulder,_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,_

_By making his world a little colder,_

_Na na na na na na na na,_

_Hey Jude,_

_Don't let me down,_

_You have found her,_

_Now go and get her,_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better,_

_So let out and it in,_

_Hey Jude begin,_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with,_

_And don't you know that its just you,_

_Hey Jude, you'll do, the movements,_

_Is on your shoulder,_

_Na na na na na na na na'_

Mr. Schuester signalled the band to stop playing.

'_Yeah'_. Zoella finished and looked up to the Spanish teacher.

He smiled then said, "You're very talented I hope I can count on you being there for practise."

And with that Zoella ran out of the room with a huge grin on her face.

***GLEE***

"Oh crap!" Kat say while running through the halls of McKinley.

Her brother had to talk to her, because her father could be away for the next two weeks. But that had made her late for her audition for glee.

As she burst through the doors and she saw a girl with a stupidly huge grin run of stage.

She ran to the stage herself and screamed, "I'm sorry I'm late".

"It's okay," Mr. Schuester said with a smile, "are _you_ Kat smith?"

"Yes, I am." She said panting slightly.

"Okay, what will you be performing today?" Schuester asked.

"Eyes wide open by Travis." She said before taking a deep breath as the guitar behind her started playing.

"_Count the sheep jumping the fence,  
So I can see tinkers when I'm feeling tense,  
Disbelief hung in suspense,  
Eiderdown is my own defense,_

_And I can't stop crying,  
And I can't stop driving,  
'Cause the day is dying, dying, dying,  
And my eyes wide open,_

_All these visions in my head,  
Should've gone to bed before the water shed,  
Some are live and some are dead,  
Makes no difference when they're in your head,_

_And I can't stop crying,  
And I can't stop driving,  
'Cause the day is dying, dying, dying,  
My eyes wide open."_

"Well, that was a good performance I hope you'll be able to join us."

"I defiantly will." Kat said confidently before asking, "Can I stay for the rest of the auditions?"

"Yeah just take a seat at the back."

***GLEE***

"Hello, my name's Jensen Powell and I'll be singing born to try by Delta Goodrem." A boy in the middle of the stage said. He stood at 5'10 with dark green eyes and dirty blond hair. He was slim with defined muscles, you could tell because he was wearing light wash skinny jeans (and I mean really tight fitted skinnys), a tight white t-shirt and a iar of blue converse; he also had high cheekbones and thin lips.

'_Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love_

All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try

No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture

And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try

All that you see is me  
All I truly believe  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try'

Mr. Schuester signalled the band to stop and so did Jensen.

"Thank you mister Powell you have an amazing voice."

And then Jensen walked out with a small smile. Well, his voice was very smooth.

***GLEE***

Next a 5'9 girl with caramel skin and golden blonde hair (in coiled curls) that fell to her mid-back. She had a curvy, busty and slim body, a perfect dancer's body. She had deep dimples, long thick lashes, big full lips and not a scar in sight. She was wearing a baby pink dress.

"Hi, I'm Ajah Michaels, and I will be singing 3:16 am by Jhena Aiko." She says with a sweet smile on her face and her face raised slightly.

"_Out of place, out of space & time  
Wide awake out of papers, I am  
Not okay, I am out my mind  
Outer space, that's where  
I've been going  
To a place where  
Place where nobody knows  
Floating, at a pace where  
Now you see me, and now you don't_

I do not feel the fear of falling  
I wanna fly  
If it all goes well, then I will  
But what if I don't?  
I'll be right where I was before  
But I'm not alone  
You say "take my hand"  
And we go (and we go)  
And we go (and we go)  
And I hope that we don't overdose  
Cause we don't (cause we don't)  
No we don't (no we don't)  
Ever know when we have had enough

Wait  
Now my thoughts so cloudy  
And my heart's so crowded  
With pain  
I am so frustrated  
Like my soul's been taken away  
Broken promise of everything  
That I thought you were  
Thought you said this would never hurt  
That's what it did  
That is all

I do not feel the fear of falling  
Thought I could fly  
It didn't go well, but oh well  
What do you know?  
I'm right back where I was before  
But I'm not alone  
You say "take my hand"  
And we go (and we go)  
And we go (and we go)  
And I hope that we don't overdose  
Cause we don't (cause we don't)  
No we don't (no we don't)  
Ever know when we have had enough

I'm a be so cold  
Need some more  
I've never felt these things before  
I'm a think, for sure  
Please don't go  
How could you not need me no more?  
I don't get it  
You're the only thing that I love  
You're the only thing that I want  
You're the only reason  
The only reason

I do not feel the fear of falling  
I wanna fly  
If it all goes well, then I will  
But what if I don't?  
I'll be right where I was before  
You're all that I know"

Kat could admit that that girl was a good singer, smooth and full of passion.

"Thank you Ajah, I hope to see you at rehearsal." Schuester said with a smile.

The girl strutted out of the auditorium.

***GLEE***

The next and last person to addition was a girl, she stood at 5'5 wearing yoga pants, a preppy hoodie, DC shoes and a knitted blue beanie on her curly blonde-brown hair. She was also wearing glasses, she had braces and her eyes were a hazel-green in colour.

"Hi my name is Madisyn Winslow." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Okay Madisyn, what will you be auditioning with?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I will be singing don't you forget about me by simple minds." She says as the band behind her starts playing

"_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh..._

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down"

Mr. Schuester signalled the band to stop and they all did, including the girl.

"Thank you Madisyn, I hoe I will be able to see you at glee practise."

And with that the auditions were over.

**Hello, I know its been awhile. Im really sorry, but im in college (which is lke the French mix of junior high and high school, I know really confusing) and I got another dog today so I was at my nans while my mum went to get her and for about three days I couldn't get my laptop to ost this yesterday but good news is I'm halfway done with the second chapter and I've got the first twenty chapter in an outline.**

**Also I've got my gay romance! Okay I mean I've got my male gay romance for the story. But I got no lesbian love. Okay that actually sounds worse, okay fangirling over.**

**Now I will not be uploading chapter three until I have written atleast half of chapter five. And reviews help my moods. Okay I have to upload this quick my new dogsfreaking. okay she's calm now  
**

**Okay so credits (in order of appearance):**

**Margaret 'Kat' Smith, looks like Dia Frampton, sounds like Taylor Momson, belongs to Moi**

**Zoella Rushing, looks like Kimmi smiles, sounds like Kimmi smiles, belongs to MarchingbandGLEEK XD**

**Jensen Powell, looks like Colin ford, sounds like brad Kavanagh, danny1993**

**Ajah Michaels, looks like Jadah bird (Jadahdoll), sounds like Lauren Jauregui, xXBrokenThoughtsXx**

**Madisyn Winslow, looks like Emily Kinney, sounds like Emily Kinney, LocalXmusicXjellybeanX**

**thanks to everyone who reveiw'd. and this syoc is still open especially for vocal adrenaline and the warblers.  
**


End file.
